


Five Times Gabriel Agreste Kissed Nathalie Sancoeur, and the One Time Nathalie Sancoeur Kissed Gabriel

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: It starts with a game of spin the bottle.the author is 60 years late to this trend but they were inspired and wrote it anyway





	Five Times Gabriel Agreste Kissed Nathalie Sancoeur, and the One Time Nathalie Sancoeur Kissed Gabriel

The first time Gabriel had kissed Nathalie was at a college party. They were in a circle of friends, at a party where Emilie had brought alcohol. Jonathan Stone had suggested a few drinking games, and since they were all fifteen and already a bit drunk, they had agreed.

Nathalie had appeared at the party an hour after it had began, and was surprised that she was the center of attention. She had never come to the parties, though Jonathan and Emilie had always extended an invitation to their studious classmate. 

“Nat, my love,” Jonathan called to her. “Up for a game of spin the bottle?”

Gabriel could tell immediately that she was not up for a game, but she nodded anyway, because it was a party and she didn't want to let anyone down.

“Whose turn is it?” She had asked, sitting down in the disorganized circle. 

“It's Gabe’s,” Emilie had giggled, hanging her arm over her shoulder. “Would you want to kiss your class rival?”

“Only if I could punch him afterwards,” she whispered, meeting his gaze briefly and sending a chill down his spine. 

He spun the bottle and Nathalie was sure he had purposely finessed his hand so that it would land slowly, deliberately on her. 

Gabriel saw her smirk at him, as he leaned over towards her. 

“First kiss, Agreste?” She teased. 

He froze at that, and their group of friends laughed. Gabriel glanced quickly to Emilie, and Nathalie caught that motion and knew it wasn't.

“Is it yours?”

“Don’t be stupid, Gabriel.” 

It was hers, but he didn't know that. His hand fell onto her cheek and he pulled her a bit closer, kissing her warmly. Nathalie assumed he would’ve been cold. 

 

<3

 

The second time Gabriel had kissed Nathalie was after a long night of studying for finals. He had walked her home until he had diverted their path to a park. 

They were seventeen when Gabriel held her waist, kissing her deeply after confessing his feelings. 

She had broke their kissing with broken chuckles, pushing him away. 

“Why are you laughing?” He whispered, watching her shake her head. 

He looked down at her, confusion written across his face. Gabriel ran a thumb under her eyes and discovered tears. 

“Why are you crying?” he asked in a panicked voice. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Gabriel.” She placed her hands behind her back, if only to keep herself from touching him. Nathalie knew better. 

“I…” the young man trailed off, and she saw a glimpse of the boy she had known for years. “I'm sorry. I must have misinterpreted-I’m sorry, Nathalie, I--”

“You like Emilie,” she supplied. “You don't feel this way about me.”

Gabriel stilled, “What?”

“I've known since we were fifteen, Gabriel,” Nathalie replied. “It’s so obvious, but you're oblivious.”

His jaw nearly dropped, and Nathalie smiled. “I thought  _ you  _ liked me.”

“Emilie likes you,” she responded. “And you like her.”

“Are you upset?”

She grabbed his hand and shook her head. “You two are my best friends, and I love you both. I'm elated for you.”

 

<3

 

The third time Gabriel kissed her, it had been years later, when they reconnected after years of university. It had been after many drinks  It had been after Emilie had kissed her first, and begged her to stay the night with them. Nathalie had obliged, and they had pulled her into their web for good. She had agreed to work for him the next morning, though all three of them would suspend their intimate affections.

 

<3

 

The fourth time, Nathalie had been pulled into the tightest hug of her life. Gabriel had briefly kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. He was nearly hysterical. 

“It’s a boy,” he cried. “Perfectly healthy, Nathalie.” 

She hugged him back, and felt a bit teary-eyed herself. “As long as he doesn’t look like you, sir.” 

“It’s too early to say,” he chuckled, pulling away. “The VPs and the senior designers need to be informed that I’ll be taking paternity leave immediately, of course.” 

“I’ll send them an e-mail as soon as I’m home,” she nodded. “How long, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I’ll be putting in an hour or two a day,” he said to her. “We’ll be working at the estate for several months, at least. I had my office built a few weeks ago, as you know, and you have a desk, as well.”

Nathalie nodded. She didn’t like hospitals, even if children were being born in it. “I should leave you too it then, congrat--”

“Nathalie,” Gabriel took her hand gently, his voice warm. “I called you here because we want you to meet Adrien, don’t be silly.” 

She stared up at him for a few seconds, wondering why she had placed so much distance between herself and Gabriel and Emilie. It had seemed so ridiculous. 

Her voice was heavy as she spoke. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting, then.” 

His face lit up, and Gabriel directed her to the room where Emilie and their son were.

 

<3

 

The fifth time Gabriel had kissed her, his life had fallen apart. She had appeared in a small study in the estate, where he had been taking his work. 

He looked up at her, and she tried not to react to his hollow cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes, and his trembling hands. “Can I help you, Nathalie?” 

She shook her head. “I’ve finished all of my work for the evening and was about to head out. Was there anything else you needed?” 

Gabriel hadn’t needed anything from her, lately. He had gone through his days like an automated drone, and hadn’t paid her any attention or mind. Emilie had been missing for nearly three months, but he hadn’t quite resumed a normal pattern. 

‘What time is it?” 

“Nine.” 

He glanced down at his own work, a mix of paperwork and sketches. “I didn’t think you’d be here this late.” 

She shrugged. “Adrien needed some assistance with his math and science homework. His tutor has had the week off for a vacation and he’s needed some direction.” 

“Good,” Gabriel murmured. “Does he seem unhappy?” 

Nathalie paused at that. Gabriel had hardly asked about Adrien in the last few weeks. He had been present in the boy’s life at first, trying half-heartedly to fill the void Emilie left behind, but had drifted away like clouds over the sky. 

“Only...lonely,” she finally admitted. “Have you given more thought about enrolling him in Francois-Dupont, sir?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “No. It’s not safe, with everything that’s happened. We will revisit the subject in time. Has he asked about it?” 

Nathalie let out a breath. “They went school shopping once or twice,” she admitted, glancing away as his head shot up, staring at her. “He was very excited. Despite the circumstances, he is still excited.” 

“It’s not going to happen,” Gabriel told her sharply. “Do not allow him to get his hopes up.” 

She nodded, “Of course, sir. I should be going.” 

He winced at that, standing. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ve had trouble sleeping, as of late.” 

Nathalie looked up at him. “I can make you a doctor’s appointment, sir, if that’s--”

“You don’t have to fix anything,” he cut her off, looking down at her with a cold expression. “Thank you for being here, have a good evening.” 

She didn’t accept that answer. “Is it sleeping alone?” 

Gabriel stilled, and she watched him break for a few seconds before he composed himself. He took her hand, and kissed the back of it. “As I said, Nathalie, I don’t need you to fix anything, I-” 

“I don’t mind staying,” she replied urgently, blinking rapidly. “I don’t mind.” 

He held her hand as her heartbeat quickened. “I can’t,” he whispered, his thumb brushing across her skin. “Even if I wanted you here, I  _ can’t _ need you, Nathalie. I won’t.” He let go of her, and moved around her, opening the door to the study. “You have to go.” 

Nathalie tried not to betray the fact that she was falling apart, too. “Alright, sir,” she turned to him and attempted to gracefully exit the room. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight, Nathalie.” 

 

<3

 

It was years later. At least three, though Nathalie didn’t keep track.

“Do you want to know a secret, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel took another sip of wine, and looked at Jagged Stone with a bored expression. “I know you, Jonathan. Don’t play games.” 

Nathalie glanced between them. Jagged Stone got them off-topic every time they had a meeting. At this rate, they were never going to get the Agreste-Stone collaboration complete. 

“Do you remember that game of spin the bottle when we were kids?” Jagged asked him. 

She raised her eyebrows at that, and Gabriel glanced between the two of them. She stared at Jonathan. “Is this a secret I don’t know?” 

“It’s a secret Gabriel doesn’t know, love.” 

Nathalie sighed, and picked up her glass of wine. “Out with it, then,” she told him, taking a gulp. 

“You were Nathalie’s first kiss,” Jonathan told him. “All those years ago. Isn’t that crazy?” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened, and he looked at Nathalie, who didn’t waver from drinking her wine. Then, she took the bottle, and poured more into her glass. “You didn’t tell me,” he said. “You said I wasn’t.” 

“I lied,” Nathalie replied, “I was fifteen. I wanted you to think that I was cooler than you.” 

He rolled his eyes. “We  _ all  _ thought you were cool, Nathalie. I never thought I was cooler than you.” 

She shrugged at that, and then leveled her gaze at Jagged. “How did you know? I didn’t tell you.” 

“Emilie knew,” Jagged shrugged. “I thought it was juicy and waited to see if you two would ever get together, but you obviously didn’t. Like ships in the fucking night, if you ask me.”

Gabriel frowned. “That’s enough, Jagged. We’re in a meeting, in case you had forgotten.” 

It had been hours later when Nathalie and Gabriel were alone in his office. He placed his hands behind his back. “I apologize for our client’s behavior,” he told her, “it’s my fault for getting us all off-track.” 

“I’m not upset,” she murmured. “It was so long ago, I had forgotten, sir.” 

He chuckled at that. “I can’t believe you’ve described me as unforgettable, Nathalie. I would hope you think more highly of me.” 

She smiled at that. “There is no forgetting a man like you, sir.” 

Gabriel eyes seemed to brighten up at that, though the light faded as he nodded appreciatively, and started to turn and walk back to his desk.

Nathalie acted impulsively. She reached out for his wrist, abruptly pulling her back to him. Her other hand hand tilted his head down, pulling him into a desperate, if not slightly sloppy kiss. 

She stopped nearly immediately. “I’m sorry,” she blurted as she pulled away. “I shouldn’t have--”

He ran a hand under her jaw, silencing her as he tilted her head up to look and forced her to look up at him. “It’s alright. Don’t stop.” 

After that moment, Nathalie didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this!   
> tumblr: gabriel-fucking-agreste


End file.
